


Heavenly Love

by TrashMcGee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Be gentle, F/F, My first fic, mon-ew and kara are together for the sole purpose of ripping them apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMcGee/pseuds/TrashMcGee
Summary: After being hurt more than once by her "loved ones," Lena Luthor gave up on love of any kind. Lena decides to let Aphrodite know exactly how she feels after having one too many to drink.Kara Danvers enjoys living on Earth with mortals. She love seeing how love can bring the best out of people and bring people together. Nowadays, Kara spends her days as a reporter for CatCo. Worldwide Media. That is until she receives a certain letter from a certain Luthor on how awful love truly is and how she will never love again.Or,The one where Kara is Aphrodite and Lena is a heartbroken child that needs a hug.Based on a post I saw on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic ever so constructive criticism is welcomed. Also, I do not have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Lena Luthor was sitting in her apartment staring at the glass of whiskey in her hand. She did not know exactly how many cups she has had, all she knew was that the once full whiskey bottle was now half way empty. She looked up to glance around her living room and regretted it instantly because all that awaited her was pain. The pain of being reminded just how empty her apartment truly was. The pain of being reminded of the memories they had made. The pain of being reminded of why she was drinking. The pain of being reminded how truly alone she was in this world.

Lena did not realize she threw the glass cup until she heard the unmistakable noise of glass shattering and seeing the new brown strain that the whiskey was leaving on her perfect, white walls. She groaned and got up from her sofa to retrieve what she needed to clean up the mess she just made. On the way to the kitchen, Lena passed the hallway that led to her bedroom and thought about the day her whole world fell apart.

***

_2 weeks ago..._

  
_Lena walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes with a relieved sigh. The week have been the most hectic week Lena have ever had. After Lex’s arrest for treason, she was appointed CEO of LuthorCorp and her mother is making sure that Lena does not screw anything up. So, all this week she had to learn the ins and outs of LuthorCorp, all the projects the company was working on, the businesses they were partnering with and how to be an effective CEO. All under the watchful and judgmental eye of her mother. Honestly, Lena felt like she was a kid again and back in the Luthor’s mansion just by how many times her mother has criticized her this week. It was emotionally tiring and reopened old wounds, but she survived it all and Lillian was leaving out of the country this weekend, so Lena was relieved._

_She was looking forward to spending the weekend doing nothing but relaxing around the house and spending time with her girlfriend, Veronica Sinclair. Veronica and Lena have been together for six years but been friends since they went to boarding school together. Veronica made Lena feel loved and happy about life in general. Just thinking about her girlfriend was enough to make Lena smile. Sure, they had their ups and downs and their arguments, but every couple had those, right?_

_Speaking of Veronica, she usually come and greet Lena at the door when she gets home from work. Maybe she was taking a nap since Lena did manage to get off work earlier than what she told Veronica. Taking this opportunity to mess with her girlfriend, Lena tiptoed her way to their bedroom and quietly opened the door. The scene that greeted her was not what she expected at all. Veronica was sleep like Lena thought but next to Veronica was another sleeping woman. Tears started to burn Lena’s eyes when she realized that she recognized the woman that was next to her girlfriend – ex-girlfriend - was Veronica’s coworker._

_“Vera, what the fuck!?” Lena yelled through her tears._

***

  
After walking in on Veronica with another woman, Veronica confessed that she no longer had feelings for Lena anymore and only stayed with her because of her money. The next day, all of Veronica’s stuff was moved out and all that was left was an apartment filled with memories and a broken Lena. The first night without Veronica, Lena made the mistake and called her mother and told her all that happen. All Lillian had to say about the situation is that it was all of Lena’s fault for dating a woman and this would continue to happen if she kept up with these sinful actions.

Just thinking about the whole thing made Lena mad. Why did the gods kept dangling love in front of her face just to snatch it away when she reached for it? Lena did not know if it was the whiskey’s doing or her own doing but now she has a pen in her hand and she was in front of her notepad. She wanted to put how she was feeling on paper. She wanted to place the blame on someone for her inability to be loved. She wanted to let Aphrodite know just how much of a dick she was. Lena wanted to let her know that she has caused nothing but pain in her life. So that’s what Lena did. She wrote to Aphrodite. She wrote until she could not see past the tears anymore. She poured her heart out into that letter, then she threw it away and went to bed without giving the letter or the mess in her living room a second thought.

***

  
In the morning, Lena would be so hungover that she did not remember writing her letter to Aphrodite and she surely did not notice that the letter was no longer in the trash can. Her letter would not cross her thoughts again until Aphrodite herself came knocking at Lena’s door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reads Lena's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for why it took me over half of a year to publish chapter two but here it is. I know I am disappointed in me too. Also, my hard drive crashed a couple months ago and I lost my outline for this fic. I don't exactly remember what I had planned originally, so, you might see changes in the tags. As always, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy.

Kara Danvers woke up in a great mood today. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, her breakfast came out perfectly and it is the beginning of her favorite month, February. Honestly, how could this day get even better? Kara made her way to work in record time because surprisingly, she did not encounter any traffic on the way to work. Making her 40-minute commute to a 25-minute one. When she walked into her office, her best friend, Winn Schott, was there to greet her.

"Good Morning, Winn!” Kara greeted with a wide smile while getting her desk ready for work.

"Morning, Kara” Winn greeted back hesitantly. Hearing Winn hesitation forced her to lift her head to look at him. She finally noticed the tense expression on his face. Her face morphs into a worried expression..

“What’s wrong, Winn?” Kara asked worryingly. Winn laughed nervously and rubbed his neck while looking at everything but Kara. “It’s nothing. Just that you received a letter last night and I may have read some of it.” Winn nervously explained to Kara while continuing to avoid eye contact. Kara found it weird that Winn was acting so nervous about reading her mail considering that it is part of his job. What was the big deal, unless the context of the letter was making him act this way.

“Winn, where’s the letter?” Kara asked seriously. Her serious tone caused Winn to become even more nervous. His incisive fidgeting continued to confirm her suspicions. “Winn?” She was met with silence. “Winn, where is it?” Once again, she's met with him looking down at his feet while fidgeting with his hands. “Hermes, my patience has worn thin. Where is the letter you speak of!?” Kara demanded with authority in her voice. Her voice caused everything in her office to shake and Winn to flinch hard. Winn reached in his pocket with shaken hands and placed the letter to Kara’s desk.

“Look, Kara, don’t take the letter to serious. Her place reeked of alcohol when I retrieved it.” Winn said one final time before he left Kara’s office. Kara sat down at her desk looking down at the letter. It took her 20 minutes before she finally built up the courage to open the letter and when she did her day no longer seemed that great.

_Dear Aphrodite,_

_I am writing you this letter to finally give you a piece of my mind. I just want you to know that you’re a huge asshole. But I guess you already knew that, didn’t you? I mean all you do is give people hope in the form of “love.” You take broken people set them up with someone that makes everything in this world a little more bearable. Then, as soon as these broken people think that their lives might actually be turning in their favor, you break their heart. Do you get off to that, huh!? Do you enjoy giving people happiness just to rip it away? Huh! Then, you make some people just incapable of receiving love. You make it so everyone in their lives is unable to feel any sort of love for them. Why do you give some people all the love in the world, give them their soulmates at the age of 8, give them a life of love and happiness? While you give others a dead mother, an adopted family that despise them, and a girlfriend that cheats on them and only use them for their money? Why did you make some people so unlovable? Why did you make me so unlovable? All I have ever done was please people. I did everything people asked of me. I was the perfect student, I learned how to play the piano, even though I hated it, and dated whatever guy they told me to date. Yet, Lillian could never love me like she loves Lex. In her eyes, Lex is a god. She praised every breath he takes, kiss the ground he walks on, even lingers to every word he speaks. You want to know what he has done? He put millions of people at risk and probably killed hundreds! Want to know why? Because he wanted to become a god by trying to KILL them. That’s right. My brother tried to kill a god, yet I’m the bad one. I’m the one that Lillian is embarrassed of and despise. There isn’t any reason I could think of that would make my family hate me unless I am cursed, and the only person that could’ve cursed me is YOU! YOU DICKFACE! You know what, I am happy you cursed me. You want to know why? Because that means I do not have to worry about being in a relationship anymore. I only have to worry about me and sleep with all the people I want to without having to worry about them having feelings for me. I NEVER HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE AGAIN. So, thank you. You are still a dick to me though. I hope you trip off a bridge._

_Fuck you,_

_Lena Luthor_

By the time Kara finished the letter she was in tears. Yeah, she heard of Lex Luthor. Everyone has heard about him. He was the man that tried to kill a god and failed at it. But, Kara didn’t know he had a sister and that she has had a loveless life. Did Lena really believe that Kara cursed her? She would never do such a thing. For Zeus’s sake, she loved the mortal realm. She loved how humans loved and how love can end wars and save lives. She would never take that gift away from a human. However, what completely broke Kara’s heart is Lena’s vow of never loving again.

“Kara!!!” Kara heard Snapper Carr yell her name as he opened the door to her office. Kara quickly wiped the tears from her face and looked up to Snapper. “Yes, Snapper?” She replied with a fake smile.

“Did you finish the report on the water leak in downtown?” He asked in his usual annoyed tone.

“It’s almost done. I just have to add some final touches then I can hand it in.” She replied with the hope that Snapper did not hear the crack in her voice. She planned on finishing the article as soon as she got into work, but Lena’s letter kind of made her forget about the thing entirely.

Snapper released an irritated sigh, “The article better be on my desk before lunchtime.” With that being said he turned and walked out the door. With Snapper being gone, Kara tried her best to recompose herself and opened her laptop to the article Snapper asked for.

***

By the time Kara turned in her article, it was 11:30am, and she still couldn’t get Lena’s words out of her head. So, she decided to take an early lunch break and went to the roof with her packed lunch. Usually, she would go out to get her lunch, but last night Mon-el decided to do something nice, for once, and cooked Kara a nice dinner. Frankly, she didn’t know Mon-el could even cook, but she won’t complain about being treated nicely every once and a while. Just thinking about last night brighten her mood a little, but not enough to get Lena out of her mind.

After a while, Kara couldn’t take it anymore and pulled out her phone to Google ‘Lena Luthor’. She found out that Lena lived in Metropolis. She also found out that Lena was recently appointed as CEO of LuthorCorp after Lex’s death. Kara also found out that Lena has a Twitter following of women. Anyway, it seems like the woman herself doesn’t have a Twitter. She couldn’t stay on Twitter for too long because of the comments were lustful enough to even make her blush.

Finally, Kara went to Google Images to see what this Lena Luthor looked like and by the gods was she surprised. She found it hard to believe that this woman was having trouble finding love because Lena looked like the gods sculpted her out of clay just by how beautiful she is. Kara looked up at the time on her phone and saw that for the second time today she had focused all her attention on Lena that she lost track of time. With lunch almost being over, Kara packed her barely touched lunch and got up to return to work with a heavy heart.

***

By the time Kara packed up for the day she wasn’t feeling any better. She still felt like she should do something about the letter, but didn’t know what exactly. Maybe she should send Lena a girl that she knows would love her, but what type of woman was to Lena’s liking? Kara didn’t know anything about the woman for her to properly set her up. She couldn’t go to headquarters and pull Lena’s file, it was strictly prohibited for gods to interfere in mortal’s lives especially their love life. Kara let out a frustrated sigh as she walked out her office towards the elevator.

“Snapper gave you a rough time today?” Kara heard Winn before she saw him. He appeared next to her, and she saw him give her a worried smile.

“No.” Kara sighed, then continued, “I’m still thinking about the letter you gave me this morning.” She finished while constantly fidgeting with her bag because she knew that Winn wouldn’t approve of her fixation on this letter.

“Really, Kara? I told you that you shouldn’t take that letter to heart. The lady was clearly drunk when she wrote it. Plus, she is Lex Luthor’s sister, so you already know she hates the gods for no good reason. Geez, I really hate theophobics. Like without us humans would kill themselves off in 10 years.” Kara tuned out Winn’s ranting about humans and their inability to help themselves. She hated his line of thinking because she enjoyed living on Earth with the mortals. She loves seeing how love can bring the best out of people and bring people together. However, Winn’s line of thinking was very common among the gods, only a few gods shared her love for Earth.

Winn’s rant continued until they reached Kara’s car. She bid him goodbye and started her commute home. Her commute was extended 30 minutes because there was a bad car accident on the highway, so she had to sit in bumper-to-bumper traffic. During the car ride, Kara’s thoughts kept drifting back to Lena’s and her letter. She really wished she could help the woman, but she knew that if she did and got caught, she would be in a lot of trouble with her father. Annoyed that there was no way she could help Lena, Kara forced herself to forget about the woman and her misfortunes.

When Kara got home, she was relieved to see that Mon-el’s shoes was not by the door which means he was still at work. She cared for Mon-el, she really did, but he is someone she must deal with when she is in a good mood and with how her day been going Mon-el is the last person she wanted to see. After getting a bottle of water, Kara sat on the couch and turned on the TV to see what was on the news. What she saw on TV, made her drop her water as she gaped at the headline.

‘Lena Luthor Relocating LuthorCorp’s Headquarters to National City’ flashed on the screen in huge letters. The news anchor talked about Lena’s plans to move to National City by the end of the next week.

“This is the Fate’s doing. They are telling me to help Lena Luthor.” Kara whispered to herself as she continued to stare at the headline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theophobia: the fear of gods or religion. 
> 
> I will try to update at least once a month, but if I can't update I will announce it on my tumblr so follow me on Tumblr for updates: @wondertrashh.
> 
> Based on this post:  
> https://wondertrashh.tumblr.com/post/173031898379/fifty-shadesofgay-writing-prompt-s-you

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates: @wondertrashh
> 
> Based on this post:  
> https://wondertrashh.tumblr.com/post/173031898379/fifty-shadesofgay-writing-prompt-s-you


End file.
